Find your scene, Severus Snape
by shikah malfoy
Summary: Severus Snape received a letter from Dumbledore around  midnight, and while he was reading it  he fall asleep,  finding himself  lost  in  many  places from the bizarre  nightmare he had.


_**Author note**___**Shikah malfoy**

This is my first fan fiction, or you could call it a short story I've ever wrote, it's true it isn't arresting or masterpiece, because of my little knowledge, I neither used difficult nor old English words though I would love to write a peculiar and specific novel, but repentance I didn't have instinct, vocation or the ability that much.

I tried to write something I've always intended to do, which is to scribe a novel from my Conceit and my own constricted fantasy, and I really did but, I didn't translated it to English, but as soon as I finish it, I promise I will translate it.

Anyway about this story I hope you read it, enjoy it, understand it and like it, though my writing is silly and I used simple bored words, and I admit that there's a lot of spelling mistakes, but if you do love it, please tell, and if not, please Inform me So I can develop and increase my (rudimental) rude writings. TT

I consider that there is a lot of authors the same as my age who could write better than me, I've read a lot of fan fictions, novels and short stories, and I realized that every author have his/her own imagination and they could conceive their thoughts as they like, so much as I'm doing.

I would like to dedicate this fiction to my best friends also to my beloved cousin (Seham), who had always supported me.

And she's the only one who cheered, emboldened and Encouraged me to continue writing this story, she also helped me a lot, in every thing. whenever I add a paragraph to the story she's there to correct any spelling mistakes. I desiderate and wish that she would read it and report me about her opinion, whether it was good or not I'll accept it,

And finally I wish I could submit this fan fiction in websites.

_**Find your scene, Severus Snape!  
**_

**Disclaimer:**The characters and settings portrayed here are the creation of J.K Rowling, Shinji Mikami and C.S Lewis, also JRR Tolkien, and are used here solely for the amusement of myself and others.

Sunday night was cold and rainy. The wind was blowing blindly in the darkness, noisily passing by the windows and the bricks of the walls of Spinner's End. Only one room inside the house was not pledged with darkness, as a pool of dim light cast by candle-filled lamp that hung from the ceiling shone out through the window. The room had simple wooden furniture and its walls were completely covered with books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather.

In a dark corner of the room, in an old armchair sat a man with a long black hair parted in curtains around a sallow face, a dim light dancing in his black eyes.

The man got to his feet and strode to a small window, peering through the curtains at the deserted street soaked in pools of water. Then, with a jerk of his hand, he closed the window. The man returned to his place by the armchair. On a nearby table, there were two books of the ancient texts of the Dark Arts. He picked them up and returned them into a shelf above the fireplace.

Then, Severus Snape took out an envelope from his robe, and after adding some more woods to the fire, he sat back down and scanned the content of the letter.

"Hogwarts," he said grumpily. "The Ministry of Magic, this year would be so exciting." he continued coldly "More defense against the Dark Arts ...the safety of the school in November...the Dark Lord's return… Oh, what a _stupid_ Minster!" Severus folded the letter and threw it carelessly at the small table next to him.

"Tomorrow would be a long day, my first day at Hogwarts," said Severus Snape. "There are lots of things to do… with so little time." He sighed and closed his eyes. And in no time, Severus fell asleep.

"Who's there?" said someone from the corner behind the table, a unique typewriter, some ribbon and items were left on the small table, at the other side of the tiny dark corridor stood a man, and he couldn't see the person who was shouting because the corridor was dark, he heard foot steps moving slowly toward him, as fast as he can, held his wand, and felt something was pointing behind his head, a _GUN_, he was late and he turned his face and there stood a women, breathless, fritted, her hands were shaking "You are not

zombie?" said the women softly, he smiled and replied "What zombie?".  
"Shut up, who do work for?" she shouted at him angrily.  
**Man she's a tough ****young Woman, **"Hey, hey, take it easy, I won't harm you,"  
He said quietly planning to run away before she would try to kill him, but instead of thinking about that silly plan he walked two steps backwards so that he could see her more closely, and maybe kill her before she has the courage and the chance to do it.  
"Stop, what's your name?" she said as she was pointing her gun to shoot him if he tries to attack her _ just in case_.  
"Severus Snape," said he, "and yours?!"

"Claire , Claire Redfield," and Claire rose her lighter from her pocket, the flame from her lighter wasn't

enough to see Snape, she realized that he was not very close to her because she told him to stop at where he stood.  
"Could you come closer to me, so I can see you?" she said in a sweet voice; he had walked slowly to face her as she told him to do, when she saw him she thought:  
**oh, he looks weird in these black clothes, he doesn't ****seems to**** be a secret agent for Umbrella, **

"What are you doing in this place, Mrs. Redfield? "He interrupted her thoughts,  
when he saw her staring at him so strangely, like if he was a stranger from another planet,  
and he gave her a faint smile to comfort her.  
"I'm looking for my brother, and you?" She let down her gun and felt safe.

"First of all, where are we?" said Snape, "We are on an island, surrounded with zombies," she walked towards the stairs which lead to the first floor, so that she could get out of the dark creepy dungeon, he followed her.  
"How did you find your way here?" She was asking him in a calm voice, when she opened the iron door.  
"I remember falling asleep, and the next thing I know… I was _HERE_, maybe I was dreaming!" his voice coming behind her; the chill of the dark corridor behind him pressed at his back like an icy hand but still he hesitated.   
"Maybe you are …" said Claire as she opened the door and "Agaaahhhhhhh" There was flames outside, an explosion that assaulting their ears, two men fell from the burning helicopter near the prison's gate, Claire opened her mouth as she wanted to say _–RUN-_ but it was too late, they were at a burning  
Cemetery, zombies _–Muhhhhhhh_- screaming walking towards them, **Is this is a prison or a cemetery? ** thought Snape, the soft, pitiful, unmistakable moan inspiring a near panic of action; she saw the first one stumbling towards her.

His hair and clothes on fire, the skin of his face blistering and black, She walked and saw more of the dead men crawling up from the mud their faces a sickening gray-white, their skeletal fingers grasping in her direction, clutching air as they reeled towards her.  
-**What are they? -** Snape thought he didn't have time for disbelief or dismay.  
Claire pushed two of the hungry zombies, and said " Run for your life Snape, or else they will eat you alive," she was running to reach the front gate, Snape stood in the middle, zombies walking toward him –_Muuhhh_- the sound of the moan made him panic and freeze in his spot, but he heard Claire's voice calling him,

"_MOVE_," and he raised his wand from his pocket and he shouted.  
"_Sectumsempra_ "A tongue of red flame which shoot from Snape's wand had smashed the zombies into little pieces, Claire turned and her face glowed red from the blaze of the flame; and she heard the crashing sound behind her.  
"Snape, he needs my help!" she whispered to her self and raised her gun, and  
_-BANG - BANG-_ _BANG, _she shoots five zombies, it was raining hardly, Snape and Claire stood there watching the bodies of the zombies covered with blood and mud, there's no one left in the cemetery; it was Dark and cold, they barely realized that they were freezing, there clothes were so wet.  
"How… what was that?" said Claire staring at the wand, "Oh, it's magic," he answered simply.  
"How do you use it?" she looked directly to his eyes in amazement.  
"I suppose with wands," said Snape ironically.  
"This is unbelievable," said Claire, "I am a wizard, after all," answered Snape proudly,  
"Hmmm, magic, I think we should keep going," said Claire as she opened the gate.  
"What the …?" he said in a weird voice, and Claire turned her face,

"What is it Snape, Snape?" said Claire when she found out that Snape was gone, he disappeared.

"Agggaaahhh," Shouted Snape, when he saw a flash light that dazzled him for a second and he closed his eyes, till he heard voices and quickly opened it, he was standing in the middle of a field, a large white field, he stared at a weird tree, behind it there was a gate, this looks like a white castle built within a mountain, the gate was opened, Snape turned his face and was shocked when he saw a burning man running towards him screaming, shouting painfully.

And the man fell from the roof to the bottom of the ground, Snape followed him and looked down, he was at the top of the castle, and there was a huge army in front of the castle's gate, in fact they were monsters, Snape thought for a second, "This is a war!"  
"And that is the end of _GONDOR'S king_." said an old man who stood behind Snape, he was a tall old man, wearing white robes, holding a white Staff, his eyes were blue, he had a long white hair, and a long white bushy eyebrows, that stuck out beyond the brim of his forehead. and he stood there gazing at Snape's face wondering.

Where did he come from because he doesn't seem to be one of Gondor's people.  
"Who are you?" said the old man.

"My name is Severus Snape," replied Snape coldly.  
"Oh, and what are you doing in the middle of this war?" said the old man.

"I am …" said Snape, and stopped when he heard a voice behind the old man shouting,  
"Gandalf, quick, the orcs are coming!" said a young boy, Snape thought **This kid reminds me of the sick Potter **"And that kid might be?" said Snape, "I'm not a kid, I'm a hobbit!" said the short young boy, "A hobbit!" Snape looked at him, "His name is Pippin," Gandalf finally said.  
Pippin had a blue bright eyes, red cheeks and a brown thick curly hair, he didn't ware shoes since his feet had tough leathery soles and were clad in thick curling hair, much like the hair in his head; he was wearing a royal black dress with black robes.  
"Where am I exactly?" said Snape staring at Gandalf, as an orc attacked Gandalf and quickly raised his wand and smashed the orc.

"That was _close_!" both Pippin and Gandalf said, "Huh, you are a _wizard_?" sneered Snape,

"Yes, I am indeed," answered Gandalf.  
"I'm a wizard, too," replied Snape as he raised his wand, to prove to Gandalf that he was a real wizard.

"Well, show us some thing!" said Pippin laughing, nearly jeering at Snape's face, when a bunch of orcs were climbing  
the roof to reach the gate of the white castle. and Snape thought it's the perfect time  
"_Expellriamus_" and the orcs were smashed into pieces, falling to the ground, Snape turned his face and looked at Pippin and Gandalf with the look that says:  
**SEE, I'M THE BEST  
**"Very impressive Mr. Snape, come you could help," said Gandalf grabbing Snape's hand, and Pippin give him the look, that says ** NO , LEAVE HIM, DON'T FORGET ABOUT FRODO ** Gandalf didn't care, and carried Pippin and said:  
"Follow me Snape!" , "Please, Professor Snape!" said Snape sardonically, Gandalf looked at him as Snape stood proud of himself, and thought :  
**Idiot...!** they were going down stairs to the battle, "So , you are a dark wizard!" said Gandalf while he was attacking some orcs, snape thought **he wants to show me that he is tough , I can be more better than you old man **  
"As a matter of fact, yes I am!" answered Snape, not paying attention for Pippin, who said

"_HELP ME!_ ".  
"I want to tell you that the uruk-hai is more ... " Replied Gandalf, as he couldn't finish his sentence, and in no time jumped an uruk-hai on Snape's back holding a sharp _Axe_, they both fell to the ground and Snape with an excellent move rolled to the other side  
And got on his feet quickly.  
"What the hell is that, _Agggahhh_ "shouted Snape, when the uruk-hai had thrown his _Axe_ but he missed Snape," You should prong him in the heart, so you could _kill_ him" answered Gandalf.

"You mean just _jab_ him, Why didn't you say that before, you _filthy_ old man."  
Replied Snape in a low voice, while he was trying to move the uruk-hai away when he attacked him with a small knife, "_WHAT?!_" Exclaimed Gandalf, not hearing Snape because all the noise that came from the Orcs.  
"Never mind!" Snape wasn't ready for a fight, so he squalled as fast as he could, _"Crucio"_.

Snape heard screams, cries, howl, clamor everywhere and everything turned black and thought:

**Did I killed that oro, okai, oko...or what ever his name is..!??** No one was there, he was alone in the shadows, and after a while of silence he found himself in a great hall with a window; on the wall near a broken window there was a big picture of two young twins who owned this mansion, a boy and a girl with a shiny silky blond hair as their skin was white, Snape stared at the picture for a few seconds and turned his faced to observe the hall.

There were INCREDIBLE decorations all over the floor and the walls that showed the good taste of the owners, on the right side were stairs which leads to the iron gate of the large hall.

Snape squinted at the sized statues of knights lining the heavily shadowed walls.

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this gate," Snape whispered to himself, and turned to the other side of the hall and saw a door with odd and creepy shapes painted on it, suddenly the iron gate was opened by someone ** it couldn't be a zombie ! ** he thought, someone stood there and shouted in the shadows," Who …SNAPE!"  
Snape recognized the voice though it was a little shade, and he knew the person very well it was … "Mrs. Redfield," said Snape softly.  
"You don't look happy to see me, am I right Snape?" said Claire with a sweet smile and she came running towards him.  
"Please, Professor Snape!" replied Snape, and he stared at her.  
"Oh, so first you are a _wizard_ and now …a _teacher_?" said Claire with a sweet smile, Snape turned to the iron door and said to Claire coldly  
"I'm a dark wizard and a teacher,_ in Hogwarts __School of Witchcraft__ and __Wizardry_, and DO NOT MESS WITH ME young lady!", Claire didn't take the last sentence seriously, "And where is that howga, hoow-la thing or whatever its name was..!", laughed Claire and thought:  
** ….Is he making fool of me?  
**"It would be in the wizarding world Mrs. Redfield" Turned Snape to face her, and said gazing at Claire as if he saw a bug, "Could you _SHUT_ your mouth, or I'll SHUT IT with a _CURSE_, do you understand my words Mrs. Redfield?" he stared at her not blinking, He looked serious when he yelled at her, she felt the flames in his eyes and thought **– if I Didn't shut my bloody mouth , he will for sure turn me ****int****o a mouse   
**She nodded at him with **sir, yes sir** face, she rose her hand as to say ** please ,Am I allowed to speak** , "Very well, what do you want from me now?" said Snape in a calm voice, " SnaImean Professor Snape, did you see a boy called Steve, he is tall, with a short brown hair an he is holding golden guns!" said Claire politely.  
"I didn't met any one called S", and Snape couldn't finish, when they heard some one jumped into the hall by crashing the window, both Snape and Claire said …  
"What the hell is that monster!", And after a while Claire recognized the monster, it was

"No, Steve _STOP_!" Claire shouted, as Steve was holding an _Axe_ covered with blood.

"Well that Steve monster finds you!" Sneered Snape, Claire opened her eyes widely disbelieving what happened to Steve,

and cried "_RUN, HE WILL ATTACK US_ …!"

She was running as fast as she can crying for all she was worth, Steve the monster opened his mouth and roared; he came after them, chasing them  
Swinging the massive _Axe_, the sharp edge whistling through the air, Snape and Claire both could feel the wind from the swinging blade, Claire some how found more speed, her legs pumping, pushing her faster.  
Snape followed her slowly, she turned and said to Snape "WATCH IT!"   
Snape dodged the first attack, and the second, "Bloody monster, I will finish you!"  
said Snape cursing, and he jumped as fast as he could near the western window and shouted _"__Sectumsempra__!"_

Steve fell on the ground covered with blood that spurted from his chest, and his pale face as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword, Claire turned her face to see Steve lying on the dirty floor." STEVE….NOOooo..." Claire, practically screaming his name, she hurried and pushed Snape aside and hugged Steve and cried

"You killed him, you murderer!"

She screamed, and raised her tear-stained red face, "You should thank me for saving you …or you'll be in _dead line_," said Snape lazily, looking at her crying near the blood-covered body of the monster.  
"You killed him," she yelled at his face.  
"That monster is dangerous!", shouted Snape, "Fine, I'm going, there is no use of being here watching you crying, " said Snape, with the faintest sneer, he left Claire with Steve who became in a few seconds human again, "No, wait don't leave me alone!" Claire shouted after she had changed her mind, "Why don't you stay with the monster?" said Snape curtly staring at Steve.  
For a short time he looked at her innocent baby face, and said "Okay, you could come, but do not disturb me!" Claire nodded as for **Okay, Daddy I'll be good and polite from now on!** She followed Snape looking at Steve for the last time, they opened the Iron Gate and walked for so long, she kept silence as Snape ordered her, but she finally said :

"So, where are we going?" Snape thought:

**bloody female, can't be quiet for the rest of the hour** "I have _No_ idea!" said Snape to her with **shut your mouth ** look, Claire didn't understand and continued, "So you are a real _wizard_?",  
"Do you mind shutting your bloody mouth for just a second, so I could know which _WAY_ ARE WE GOING!", snarled Snape in a loud voice.  
"I shouldn't come with you," muttered Claire.  
"Well, you shouldn't, you are too noisy," murmured Snape with a hummer voice, Claire opened her mouth as to say something …

_"You bastard!"_ she whispered to herself in a low voice, what's that you said?" turned Snape to her.  
"Nothing I'm just saying …" answered Claire calmly, "Hmmm, cleaver girl," sneered Snape in a low voice.  
After _2 hours_ of walking they ushered a Dark wood, "Snape we are going in circles!" Said Claire hopelessly.  
Snape didn't answer," Come on should I every time call you Professor! " still _NO response_ from Snape, "Oh man, okay , AHHEEMM, Professor Snape I'm tired, hungry, and I have to rest for a while…!" said Claire hoping that Snape would reply, "I don't feel my legs, my bones hurt me!" **OH GOD , I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING **  
She thought as she fell to the ground and "_AAAHHH_!", shouted Claire, "I broke my ankle!", finally Snape turned and stared at her "Don't make me laugh, get up there's a castle 2 miles away from here, we could rest there!", Snape held Claire's hand, and said  
To her _"GET UP!"_ she obeyed, and walked slowly behind him, "You should walk faster, so we could reach the front gate of the castle before midnight," ,finished Snape, as he began to race her, " My legs hurt me, Man didn't you get tired by now?", Claire said as she hardly spelled the word because of the pain in her legs, **WOW, how did he knew that there's a castle , does he have a telescope in his eyes !? what a weird MAN** she thought lowering her eyebrows, half an hour had passed, and they finally reached the castle's gate, Claire sat on a broken garden chair near the front gate,  
"You own me an apology, MASTER SNAPE!" said Claire with a smile, "Why should I, all the time you were complying about your leg!" said Snape in a clam voice.

"At least you don't h…", Claire couldn't finish her sentence, as Snape shouted  
"DON'T MAKE ANY MOVE!" Claire was shocked, and turned her face slowly behind her to see a small yellow-reddish eyes between the trees, staring at both of them, she screamed and jumped off the chair to Snape's back, the thing started to move and came out from the trees it was, _"A DOG!"_ shouted Claire _"ABNORMAL creature!"_ , replied Snape, they stepped backwards to get passed the gate fast, "ON the count of the three we RUN" whispered Snape, Claire nodded, "_ONE,TWO,THREE ,RUN ,_" shouted Claire and they opened the gate together and closed it behind them, Claire took a several deep breaths, and said :

"Wheeeee, That was _close_, isn't it Snape …SNAPE!" again, Snape disappeared like he wasn't there in the first place.

There was a lot of noise, Snape was lying on his back in the middle of a large room, with a three iron doors, Snape opened his eyes and thought** Where the HELL am I!??, every time I open a door it leads me to another place in a weird universe, WHY can't I stay in one place?, or why can't I get back to my house!, Oh great I'm alone completely alone!, and I'm complying about my miserable life, also I'm completely lost, I'm in this dark room which is no where to know!, WHY, why,  
Ahemm, Snape you have to control yourself, you are a powerful, strong, brave dark wizard, DO NOT be afraid GET UP, ** "Oh my head hurts, just like I fell from the highest mountain," he said while he got on his feet and he thought he was alone, suddenly a young woman appeared _almost a girl_ through the shadows, her hands were shaking as she pointed her gun at Snape, he slowly turned and stared lazily at her face, she was a beautiful girl with a short brown silky hair and a large bright blue eyes; she was wearing a black short skirt with brown boots, and blue cut that shows the top part of her white breasts, also she was tying her white sweater around her wasp waist.

But for some reason Snape wasn't so pleased to meet such a pretty young lady, there was something about the way she dressed that made him kind of upset, **A Muggle, eh?** whispered Snape to himself, the girl seemed also surprised about Snape's weird clothes; he was wearing black robes, the woman kept staring at his sallow face, his small black eyes; his black untidy hair, it looked a little bit funny,** Bizarre! Are we in a funeral? ** She thought.

**Bloody stupid muggles, NO taste at all! ** Snape thought again, a few moments had passed since the two of them stared   
anxiously at each other, the girl finally said, "_Excuse me_ , who are you?" Snape moved forwards and said coldly, "I might say the same thing to you!".

"Yeah, But I asked you first!" the girl snapped at him, **How rude!!  
**Thought Snape," Mind your _attitude _you filthy little muggle, you are talking to Severus Snape, Professor Severus Snape!" Snape sounded as cold as ice when he said these words.

"Wwhat, you don't look like one of Umbrella's Professors? Who are you really, tell me the truth!" the girl sounded angry,

"I do not take orders from no one, my silly little girl, now put that toy away, and stop talking like an idiot," said Snape staring at her, "I don't take orders from any one either,"

The girl gave a tasted gorgeous smile, and then she waved her gun towards Snape, and said again "And this is _NOT A TOY_ as you can see, so I suggest you start telling me the truth before you get hurt!", now he looked really _upset_, Snape now felt a rush of absolute rage that almost turned his guts into liquid, but before he opened his mouth to shut her up, a loud crash near them made the girl turns quickly to the iron door next to her.

"They're coming! stay back! " she whispered, Snape heard a cries of pain below them; beneath the ground under their feet, weird creepy voices could be heard every where,

they were hearing slow footsteps clearly as they moved closer and closer to the iron door in front of Snape and the girl, and then …   
_BOOOOOM! _ a huge ball of fire burned so strongly that made the big iron door explode with the sound of cracking fireworks, the sound of the explosion was so loud that made the entire room shake for a while, the girl's hands were shaking badly, the fear in her eyes was unspeakable, Snape couldn't take his gaze away from her.

He had never seen anyone so beautiful and so scared like that, and just before he could do or say something, a huge number of hungry zombies made their way in, staggering and waiving their hands to grab the girl and bite her flesh, Snape only thought:  
**MY DEAR GOD! They smells like rotten fruits ** but the girl was screaming

"Oh NO, I have only one _bullet _left." tears fell down to her chin and she was barely standing with her shaking legs, "Step aside little girl, I will get ride of them!" Snape pushed her away and took his wand out of his pocket and shouted, _"Fepera Evanaska__ !"_ and less than spilt seconds,  
the zombies were thrown away bleeding and whining as parts of their stinking flesh  
fell of their bodies, the girl gave a gaze of horror at the sight of them screaming and scrambling backwards, Snape had wasted no time, he grabbed the girl's hand and snatched her through the dead- living bodies, they ran down to the long stairs and when they were safely away from the zombies, the girl immediately took her hand away from Snape's and stood there frozen, staring at him, her eyes were larger and wider than before, her face was pale as snow;

She opened her mouth to say some thing but the word didn't come out.  
"Yes, you have something, to say? " said Snape with a calm hummer voice, the girl said nothing, she just stared frozenly at him, her bright blue-eyes were wide and un blinking; when she finally got her self together she said "Whawhat was hat ?",_ "WHAT?"_ asked Snape with his eyebrows lower, "THAT! JUST NOW! what the hell was that?"  
"_Magic_ I believe!" replied Snape proudly, and for the first time he gaze a little unpleasant smile, the girl looked down to the floor she didn't even noticed the pools of drying blood beneath her because her mind was so thronged with thoughts.  
"You mean you are a wizard?" she asked in a low voice.  
"Of course, I am...!" said Snape with a sneer.  
The girl thought for a moment ** Maybe he is! I just saw what he did to those zombies, If I can accept such things like zombies and monsters in real life, so why not wizards..? HELL, why not vampires, Aliens or killer- robots..?!?!**

Snape was kind of tedium of this whole situation, so he said "Listen, I don't know about you but I really take absolute no pleasure being inside this, UH where ARE WE, anyway?"

"In an Island ruined up by umbrella's corporation," answered the girl silkily.  
Although Snape couldn't understand what's she is _blabbing_ about.

He said "Fine, why don't you tell me your name for a start?"

"_Jill_ …_ Jill __V__alentine_!" ,Jill now looked calm, she gained control on herself. she took a several deep breathes before she smiled and thanked Snape for saving her life, "Never mind," said Snape without admitting that he only used the dark magic on

the zombies to save himself, _NOT HER_, I mean come on, since when someone selfish like Snape uses his skills to save somebody without any benefit? He knew that this muggle Jill was his only hope to get out of this damn Island, because he didn't even know how did he got here in the first place , "Oh God! my gun! I must have dropped it when we were running!"  
Said Jill looking around for her gun, "Forget about that! We should get going now," replied Snape, "Okay then , follow me Snape!" said Jill as she began to move and Snape gave a look ** HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SNAPE!…WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WORD PROFESSOR ?** "Umm, Snape, are you okay?" asked Jill.  
"Oh, YEH, sure I'm fine!" jeered Snape, "Allright, this way Snape!, I know this place," Said Jill in a cheer voice, **Oh, sure, follow me ****S****nape, like if ****this****bloody girl thinks she's the leader here, Blah , Blah,** said Snape in low hummer voice, and turned to her and said coldly "I think I will just leave you and go, I'll find my way by myself, and I _won't_ get lost. I'll start with the eastern gate, over there,", Jill couldn't move her eyes away, she kept staring at him, **So the great HERO wants to be by himself, he thinks he's better than me 'cause of his damn wand! Well let him piss off that's better after all, ** she thought as she opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't bother herself persuading him to stay with her.  
"So, see you around!" she said with a sweet smile, ** I didn't know what to say!  
GOD, am I so stupid, is that all I said, at least I should thank him again, Hmm,  
ON second thought, NO he doesn't deserve to be thanked again, **she thought smiling at him and started to open the gate, "Don't get yourself in trouble young lady,"

A sneer came from Snape's voice, "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said and closed the gate behind her, **Oooooh, he makes me MAD, I hate the way he does, so cruel** **And mean! ** she thought and her eyes flashed with flames **at least I won't see him again! That's for sure, ** "WHAT a noisy little _RAT_, she thinks she's always better and cleverer, (hump), I should keep going, after all I got my wand to get out of trouble," whispered Snape to himself.

On the other side of the gate he stood _ALONE_, thinking of how to get himself out of this place, he was standing in front of three large gates except the gate that Jill had entered,

"That bloody room is full of doors and iron gates, who build that sick place? it's just like a _prison_, not imagining that anyone would surely lost here! _SO_ which one should I enter for a start, hmmm, let's see _One two three four_ ," Snape started counting till twenty, and then he decided, "Ahhh, the second, please let it be my _room's door_ !" he said hopefully as he closed his eyes, a few seconds had passed and then he opened his eyes, there was a large room with a few windows, every thing was colored in white, for some reason he wasn't comfortable, he didn't like the place, the floors, the roof, desks, chairs, computers every single thing was colored in white, even the lights were so bright and it dazzled him for a while, he walked towards a table full of books, papers and files all colored in white.  
He saw a sign board on the white shiny wall, he got closer to read it: THE_ UMBRELLA CORPORATION LABORATORY _.

"THIS sick place is a _lab_? Where did I hear the word Umbrella? That's weird, actually everything happens to me today is weird, "Snape whispered, suddenly there was noise behind him, the elevator's door opened and five men came out dressed in white.

** Oh my God, does anyone live in this sick place?** he was busy reading the files, and he didn't notice the men or the elevator; and they even didn't notice him, and after a short time he realized that there was someone calling him from behind.

"HEY, excuse me, are you lost, what brings you here, down to floor _A-6_?"

Asked the man who stared at Snape's sallow face, Snape was shocked when he looked at him just as if he had met him before "I think I had met you before! Oh yes, do you know someone called Lucius, or do you related to him or something? You two really look a like!" Snape looked around and continued "And why is everyone here dressed in white? This looks more like a hospital than a lab? "Snape finished.  
"Before you ask so much questions, you didn't answer me first!" said the man in a calm voice "I am _NOT LOST_, happy now," said Snape sighing .  
"Oh that's good, well, my name is Jason Isaacs, and I don't know anyone called Lucius, And these are ," he said pointing at his robes ,"These are called lab-cotes, and you might be?" finished Jason, **He's asking to much, is he from another Universe? ** Thought Jason.  
Snape stared at him, "Professor Severus Snape," he answered with a sneer, "Oh, so you are the new Professor, please come with me this way, you'll

surely help us in the project that we've been working on," Jason didn't gave Snape a chance to say something, but grabbed him and dragged him up to the elevator.  
** What he's bumbling about? He didn't give me a chance to say that I'm a wiz…! ** Snape thought when he entered the elevator; and Jason had interrupted his thoughts as he started talking about his life and his dream to be a great scientist, Snape didn't hear anything he nearly was sleeping at that moment, suddenly the elevator had stopped, the lights were off "What...happened?" said Snape in a bored voice, though he was

Happy that the scientist had closed his bloody BIG mouth.

"_FIX_ the bloody THING Mr. Isaacs,'' he continued coldly.  
''Don't worry, professor," jumped Jason, "I'll fix it right away, just stay close to me,"  
Said Jason," FOOLISH, BLOODY MUGGLE! I WON'T GO ANYWHERE," said Snape in a low sneer, after a few minutes the elevator had worked, and the lights flashed, and then said Jason, " Professor we're ohhhh, where did he go?" he was shocked, "Oh my, am I dreaming?".  
On the other side of the elevator's door Snape felt everything dark and he pushed something that looked like a large wooden door, two moth-balls dropped out.  
He looked inside; he saw several coats hanged up _mostly long fur coats_.  
There was nothing as much as the smell and feel of fur, he immediately stepped into the wardrobe and got among the coats and rubbed his face against them, soon he went further in and found that there was a second row of coats hanged up behind the first one, it was quite dark in there and he kept his arms stretched out in front of him so as not to bump his face into the back of the wardrobe; he took a step further in then two or three steps always expecting to feel wood-work against the tips of his fingers, but he could not feel it. Snape kept going further and pushing the soft folds of the coats aside to make room for him, he turned to get back but suddenly he felt a rush of cold coming towards him he took few steps as to know what caused that cold, the more closer he came, the colder he felt, when he got closer enough he saw trees, lots of them, there was something crunching under his feet, he realized that there's a light that came from an old lamp-post, and he was standing in the middle of a snowy dark wood .  
"Thank goodness" said Snape and he went toward the light, as fast as he could, he looked around as if he wanted someone to be with him.  
"Is anybody there? Hello?" he shouted hoping to get a replay from someone, there was no answer and he noticed that his own voice had a strange sound, not the sound you expect in a cupboard, but a kind of open-air sound .

He also noticed that he was unexpectedly cold, Snape walked and walked till he got tired, but he found himself stepping out from the shadows of some thick dark fir trees into an open place in the middle of the wood, there was crisp, dry snow under his feet and more snow laying on the branches of the trees, everything was perfectly still, as if he was the only living creature in that place, there was not even a robin or a squirrel among the trees, and the wood stretched as far as he could to see in every direction, he shivered .  
After several hours of walking in the freezing weather, he arrived to a frozen river  
A nearly dead end, ** What should I do now?** Snape thought hopeless, he sat on the drying snow and covered his face with his frozen hands, his mind was fixed with weird and strange thoughts, **I don't want to close my eyes now..!  
H**e thought and dropped his head to the snowy ground.

**What's going on, where do these voices came from? and WHAT THE! Am I flying, I'm in heaven! NO I am on a horse, come on I have to get up, I have no time for this rubbish, but, UHH my back hurts, I can't move any muscle…, **

_"Agaaah__!"_ the man moved his head "look Philip! he's waking up," said someone near the man "Ahh …where am I?"

said the man half-closed eyes feeling dizzy ,"Do not worry you're safe with us !" , the man realized that he was talking to a beaver ," A Beaver !" the man said in a low voice "OH MY GOD , you talk!!" shrieked the man "Of course, I am , what did you expect …_animals_ can't talk ??" snarled the Beaver , "Don't mind him mister , he is in a bad mode today " said the horse who was carrying the man on his back , the man stared at the horse Anxiously and said " And you might be?...A talking horse!" asked the man .  
" I have a name ,it's Philip" replied the horse ,after a short while they reached a place like an army camp ,and headed throw the pavilions , the man opened his eyes widely ; staring at the animals there and he thought **MY, MY ..they all are animals , where the hell did I got myself in to ..!!** they kept walking to the last pavilion in the camp.  
" HEY , Lucy ..Susan , we found someone near the river !" shouted the Beaver  
" He is a HUMAN-being !" .  
And the two girls at once came running towards them , "Oh ,is he hurt ??" asked the elder sister Susan who was staring at the man , "Ump , sir are you hurt ?" asked the beaver and the man replied at him " NO I 'm fine , but could you please let me down ?"  
" Oh…. _SURE_ " answered the horse , the two girls helped him to get on his feet .

" THANK YOU " said the man and the girls murmured with "_Your welcome_" , the man walked three steps towards the tent "WHERE are we ..?" asked the man who turned and stared at the girls , " WE'RE in _Narnia_ !" smiled little Lucy , " We should get back to the tent , I bet you are tired and hungry sir," said Susan , the man nodded and he followed them to the big tent.

After a short time .

"Are you feeling well now , sir! " asked the little girl smiling warmly ,"Yes , my little girl " said the man coldly. Susan opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by her two brothers who suddenly came in and set next to their little sister looking at the man not saying any word .

" Umm , by the way sir we don't know you're name .." finally asked Susan , the man stared at the four children and said softy " Severus Snape !", a giggle sound came next to him, he turned to face the two young boys , "I'm sorry did I hear you laughing ..??" said snape in a scary cold voice that made the two boys immediately look down to there shaking hands. "Please SIR…" said Susan , " WHAT is so funny ??" sneered snape " Do you think that _MY NAME_ is funny….Huh, well do you ??" , "Ummm , WWEWE ...Ahhh "  
Said the elder boy in a low voice , " DON'T YOU _DARE_ " said snape as he couldn't finish his sentence when the young boy interrupted him " I'm sorry we didn't mean it , I swear …he swear ..isn't that right peter !??" his brother nodded with a fear in his eyes , " YES , I'm sorry sir .." said the elder boy peter , " WHY are you …shaking??" asked snape lowering his eyebrows , staring at their shaking hands .  
" YOU sound just like my mother when she yelled at us whenever we do something wrong , and for a sight you two look a like when you get angry .." said the young boy not looking at snape's eyes ,"Mister snape , please forgive them ..they didn't mean to laugh .." said little Lucy , " Fine , but next time you both will receive detention ..is that clear ??" said snape " Remained me of your names again !"

he continued coldly .  
**Detention ..?? what did he mean by that ?!** thought the young boy , **who is he to punish us??!** thought the elder brother and they looked at each other , " We didn't tell you our names , Sir " said the elder boy " I'm Peter Pevensie , this is my young brother Edmund and of course Susan and Lucy !" said peter with a smile , " Like a Family …..eh!!" sneered snape , suddenly they heard MR. Beaver calling them to meet the queen and Aslan with the other members of the army , in a few seconds they were standing in front of the lion's tent , then came a loud creepy voice from behind . " Make way to the queen !!" growled a dwarf who seemed like a servant to the queen , he was a fat dwarf who would have been about three feet high , he was dressed in polar bear's fur and on his head he wore a red hood with a long gold tassel hanging down from its point ;his huge beard covered his knees and served him instead of a rug.  
" What QUEEN ??" asked snape with a sneer " The queen of _Narnia_ !" answered peter .

" _Oh great_ , now that stupid world has a queen ! " said snape in a low voice .

" What did you said ??" asked Susan .  
" Oh , no nothing " replied snape , " Look everyone, there's Aslan !" shouted Lucy jumping and pointing at the lion " And who's that Aslan ?" asked snape gazing at the four brothers .

" You see , that lion is Aslan , he created this army to defeat the queen _the Evil queen_ !" answered Susan " He is that brave !" continued peter, "And we trust him " both Lucy and Edmund said in a cheer voice , **So that's why I couldn't find any creature in that bloody snowy woods !** thought snape staring at the crowd of animal or what they called _ARMY _.  
"A lion , _HOW_ come ??...Fools, you can't defeat her , you should have magic powers or some thing like that , not a talking animals ..this is a _war_ ! .." said snape in a hummer voice ,"_HEY_ " said Lucy ," _LIKE_ you'll fight with us mister! " continued Edmund , snape stared at him and the boy looked down to his feet frightened , and then came a shout from the women who was sitting on her black chair nearly covered herself with a soft white fur though the weather was hot . four Ogres were carrying the black chair of the queen above there shoulders  
And they immediately kneeled to the ground when they saw her signal so she could step further to Aslan.  
" _Aslan_ !" cried the white witch. snape gazed at her, not blinking , her face was white –not merely pale , but white like snow or paper or _icing – sugar_ except for her very red mouth , it was a beautiful face in other respects, but cold and proud and stern , she was wearing a silver-gray gown that look pretty with her long shiny blond-golden hair , her eyes were blue , snape couldn't hear her speech , he was nearly dreaming when he woke up suddenly from the shout that came from her sweet voice, " I AM NOT AN EVIL WITCH, you coward stinky lion !" ," Don't mess with me witch , or you'll have to leave . _Haaaa-a-arrh!_ " ROARED the lion at her face .  
The witch after staring for a moment with her lips wide apart ,she thought of picking up her skirt and fairly ran away for her life, but she couldn't simply do that , she is the queen . she can't ran in time like this ; she recovered herself and said with a fierce joy on her face

"I want to take the traitor with me ,and I'll go without making a war ,you know the deep magic or shall I remind you.??"  
The lion gazed at her with his golden great eyes but she dared not looking at them.  
** A witch , oh my ** snape realized that she is a real witch when he saw her wand , nearly a wand except that it looked like a stone knife or a blizzard, and without thinking  
" A WITCH !!" he shrieked .  
The queen turned to face him , everyone was looking at him , and he felt a little embarrassed and said "What! why are you staring at me ?? I am a wizard ".

" A lizard ??" said Peter .

" _NO_ you _idiot_ ,I'm a wizard a _real one_ , don't you understand _English_ , _READ_ my lips , _A WIZARD _" shouted snape at peter and everyone heard him .  
The queen stared at him ."_A REAL WIZARD YOU FOOLS_. Look at my wand " he said raising his wand . The Queen was absolutely shocked , even the four brothers were looking at him as he smiled proudly , " Why didn't you told us before ?? " said Edmund in amazement " You are _EVIL_ just like her ."  
" Well , you didn't ask me little beast _AND_ not all the wizards are evil ..but maybe the witches…" replied snap coldly , the lion turned to face snape , "You say you are a wizard , so come , we will discuss something with you!" finished the lion, he invited the queen and snape to join him in his pavilion , the queen _Jadis_ who called her self the white witch was staring at snape and entered the tent before him, snape looked behind him to see the four brother and the army are gazing at him they were a little puzzled .** Yey , score for me…slap them on the face ..show them what you GOT !** he thought , they just couldn't believe what did happened in front of them , there was another wizard in _Narnia _!...How come the animals didn't even know about their own world ??  
** Huh, they looked so surprised !**  
He Thought again smiling . ** What a pity !! Little FOOLS, animals surely can talk but they can't be more smart then humans ,WELL… in fact me …! **  
The children were totally surprised and they didn't say a thing, snape finally had entered the tent proudly , " So mister ..Uhhh.??!" said the lion , " Where did he go ??" the queen shouted looking around her to make sure that he's really disappeared  
Snape had really entered the tent but he was gone just as if the ground had swallowed him.

**What the hell, what's going on **_**now**_whispered snape to himself after he realized that he really didn't enter the pavilion with Aslan and the white witch , the same thing is happening to him again , he stood there among the shadows alone ; he thought instead of shouting why don't he run to reach something beyond , although it was quite a few dark , he was upset of everything that happened to him , snape desperately want to end all those things that kept running in his mind , those weird thoughts of no end to his misery , it was just like a scattered dream or a far off memory , he want to line the pieces up whether it was a dream or not ; almost against his will , he couldn't find a way out to get back to his room ,

Every time he tries to remember something, he found him self thinking about these awful nightmares in his mind's eye , snape walked and walked for almost half an hour, then he had a strange weird feeling about something wrong around him ; beyond the shadows , the creepy silence that makes you think that you've been watched in every step or move ,

The open – sound- air , the cold breeze of the thick fog , it was like walking in a deep dark cavern with no end .

snape tried to look around ,he opened his eyes widely and felt his wand under his cloak , he walked a step or two further and saw a dim light , snape thought that he had finally reached something to get out he closed his eyes tight and opened it quickly to make sure that there is really a dim light not very far from his spot ; and he wasn't imagining things , he walked faster and faster focusing on what to do next ,as if the dim light was calling for him to come, unlike everybody snape wasn't thinking of who may cause that dim light , he was convincing himself that it might be a dream or his fantasy because he was exhausted ,suppose it was a dream how would he _wake up_ , maybe he must wham against a barrier and sense the pain , well that's what came in his mind at the very moment though it wasn't necessary to jostle yourself with something firm, but maybe slap your _cheeks_ ?!...

Snape kept wondering if he would see his house again ,he suddenly felt something

puissance , like steam gravity pulling him down , everything was dark ; he couldn't do anything except gazing at the gloominess night , he sensed walls around him , snape neither screamed nor clutched to one of the wet walls ,the wet steam rubbed to his face.

at the moment he fall from the edge ; everything was going in a slow-motion , he barely noticed that he was falling , well for a second he thought that he was flying high , it was a strange feeling , estimation from someone knowledgeable , intelligent and acute like snape , he might known that he was spilling into darkness to reach nowhere but emphatic decease , after several moments in struggling the nightmare and the dark , snape was waiting to reach the end of whatever he was going to , whether it was flying or falling ;it was the same to him, below to the bottom of the deepest peak ; snape was waiting patiently and thought :

**Did I reached the ground , yet ?? **, and in no time he bump his head to the dusty floor , he couldn't move a muscle , he thought that he was damaged badly and in any second he will die , he felt dizzy and he slowly opened his eyes to see where he was , because he smells something familiar , it was potions and some other botanical fluids in a phial fluids ,

Without a doubt , he got _back_ to where he _belong_ .

Snape was laying on the dusty floor and slowly he gathered him self to his feet , the chamber wasn't so dark because of a few handles on the wooden table , it was nearly midnight

Snape's black eyes was focusing on a wooden chair next to the wooden table , there was some old dusty books and some ablaze and extinguisher candles ,he looked a little higher to the shelves on the wall behind the table ,and he perceived the glassy bottles and different shaped phials , each phial was full of different colored and various liquids and a label on it with variant Hand- writings , snape couldn't be mistaken this time , these dusty bottles are potions ; and this chamber is his _office_ , and that was his _hand-writing_ on the labels .

Snape immediately walked to reach the table and held a book laminating it ; he dropped it back and opened the other book and the other one ,then he sighed deeply , snape reached to the first shelf near him and latched a small brown phial a shook it , " _I'm back_ !" said professor snape smiling warmly , this was _real_ not just a _fantasy_ he was standing in his office at _Hogwarts_ , he returned the brown phial to its place ,And sat on the wooden chair behind the table .

Snape leaned back on the chair trying to get some rest , behind him there was a window , he held his wand and waved it at the window , and it opened slowly , beckoning the gemmy moon reverse its bright light into his chamber.

** What a quite ,peaceful night ! **snape thought calmly closing his wearisome eyes, after a few moment he opened his eyes again and gazed at a journal and whispered :

" _The daily prophet_ !, _the twenty fifth of May_ ??" , without thinking snape flipped the journal harshly , observing the pages " _How come_ ?? it was _Novembe_r , and now it's _May_ ?? am I really dreaming !!, won't that _nightmare_ ever end !" he said in a hollow voice ,snape dropped the journal and thought again : **What am I going to do now ? it was night when I left and now it is ****ـــــــــ **he couldn't think clearly because some one had burst his way into his office , for some reason snape jumped from his chair and thought :

** My ,my ….what's the point of making doors ?? that bloody man scared me to death , can't he just knock the door before entering ? **.

snape acted normally obscuring the fright on his face not admitting that he was scared from the man and he smiled at the man's face with the look that says :

** Oh , hello there , **_**got ya**_** ! You didn't scare with that trick! one** second had passed and snape realized that the man was " _Professor Flitwick_ !" sniffled snape gazing at him.

Professor Flitwick knelt to his knees and lifted his pale face looking at snape breathless ,

And opened his mouth and said in a low voice " Deh Deahh ea eateh ..."

" For _god's sake_ say something " said snape quickly ,the man couldn't catch his breath he was so frightened and tiered from running ,shouting , sprinting down into the dungeons

in a hurry . snape who was watching the man closely waiting for an answer helped him to set on the nearest chair and closed the door behind him ,"Now , what is wrong , tell me!"

said snape hastily .

"DEATH EATERS are attacking the _castle_ !" said Flitwick loudly as he jumped from the chair to the wooden door and clutch to the handle to open it .

''Quick Severus , you have to _help us_ ! " , "I don't think so !" jeered snape as he closed the door again , Professor Flitwick looked at him in amazement.

And after a short while came a loud thump from the door of snape's office, snape burst the door and came out hurtling , two young girls were standing in front of him .

** Hermione and Luna ? **snape thought ," Oh , Mrs. Granger , thank goodness you're here , quickly help professor Flitwick, I got to help fight the death eaters. " finished snape ,

Hermione looked at the poor professor Flitwick who was laying on the dusty floor and said ;

" What happened to him ??" , " He had collapsed , take good care of him " ,the truth is that snape had stupefied Flitwick , snape run as fast as he could and Luna murmured with ;

"We will take good care of him , don't worry professor!" , snape ignored them and whispered "Well that one hurts" he tried to reach the tower before someone catch him ,he saw the dark mark shining in the dark sky and he knew that Draco had succeeded his mission , so he run to help the Death Eaters in the fight , while professor Flitwick ; well the fact that snape had always hated him and he finally got the chance to beat him .

Snape was running up the marble stair case , his black robe billowing behind him as ever , pulling his wand from under his cloak , he run straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there , he was the defense against the dark arts teacher, he was in a hurry to chase after Malfoy and the rest of the death eaters who'd escaped up to the tower.

Unlike any other teacher in Hogwarts , snape knew a spell to get through the cursed stairs ;

And nothing can stop him .

Meanwhile at the tower, Malfoy was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm. After several moments, Snape burst into the room where Draco, Dumbledore and the Death Eaters were halting, waiting for Malfoy to kill the Headmaster.

without any move snape pulled his wand high and shouted " _Avata Kedavra_ " , a jet of green light shot from the end of snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest and he blasted into the air ; for a split second he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull , and then he fell slowly backwards , like a great rag doll ,over the battlements and out of sight , and mission accomplished .

" Out of here , _QUICKLY _" said snape as he seized Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door ahead of the rest death eaters , they kept running ; snape and Draco , both of them , till they found themselves in the middle of the battle .

The big death eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling fall and also broke the curse blocking the stairs .

Malfoy gazed at professor Lupin and Ginny Weasley across the hall then snape and the boy emerged out of the dust , both Lupin and Ginny let them passed, because they thought they were being chased by the death eaters , they helped them escape so easily , in front of their sight ; " It's _over_ , time to _go_ _now_ " a half shout came from snape's voice ; and he disappeared round the corner at the far end of the _corridor_ , he and Malfoy seemed to have forced their way through the fight unscathed .they kept running and soon they would be beyond the gates able to disparate , snape shouted, " Run _DRACO_ !".

Draco saw Harry screaming and running towards them , and then snape turned , twenty yards apart , " _Incarc _" shouted Potter , snape blocked the spell immediately ,with a fast move , Harry could see him sneering , pending this time, the Malfoy boy had vanished .

Harry thought :

**Malfoy had slipped past because of him **and shouted angrily :

" Why did you let him escape ??" ," This is really not you _concern_ , Potter !" jeered snape .

" Incarc ــــ" Harry roared , but snape deflected the spell with an almost lazy flick of his arm .

Harry who was peering , jiggered , addled intellect , at snape's fast moves in blocking his charms , Harry roared again "_Sectum_ ـــــ" , " _POTTER_ !" screamed snape;

" Don't you _dare_ use my own spell against me , _Mark my_ _words_ !" , " No , I'll kill you like what you did to professor Dumbledore and my parents , coward " screamed Harry in panic ,

" So , you're in _dead line_ , _Expellriamus_ ! " shouted snape and Harry was soaring backwards hitting the ground hard ,and his wand flew out of his hand .

" Now come, we must leave, Potter belongs to the _Dark Lord_, we are to leave him,_GO_ !_GO_ !"

Shouted snape at the twain death eaters behind Harry as the obeyed , in no time snape heard someone calling his name , the voice sounded familiar to him and he turned his head squinting at the dark neglecting Harry who was on his feet holding is wand ready to fight again.

" What brings you here , _Master _??" said snape wondering , " Is that how you _welcome_ your Master , snape ??" , " Um , _No _but " replied snape in puzzlement , " NO buts , there was a little changing in plans " .

Snape opened his mouth, still confused and fuzzy, Harry who was staring at the man whispered "Voldemort!" Lord Voldemort noticed Harry who was shaking badly behind snape," Ah, Harry it's so good to see you , how are you m' boy ??" , Voldemort hugged Harry and kissed him on both cheeks , Harry didn't say anything , he was totally shocked and thought :

**What's happening?? first he wants to kill me and now !** snape who was gazing at Harry furiously ,glanced from Harry to the Dark Lord and sneered " My Lord , what do you actually mean in _changing In plans_ ?? didn't you want to kill both Dumbledore and Harry and destroy Hogwarts ?" .

" _WHAT_ !?_ , KILL_ , _DESTROY_ ,Oh , no ,no ,no ,who said that …….. and now let's see where's that boy he's a little bit late " finished Voldemort , " What boy ??" asked snape who was still holding his wand and gazing at Harry ,Voldemort turned looking at snape and said calmly;

" You'll see , and by the way where the heck is DD ??" ,snape looked at him in amazement and Harry thought ** Who's DD ??** ," Oh , _please_ ………Dumbledore !" said Voldemort ,

**Now professor Dumbledore has a nickname ??!** thought Harry again.

" Oh , I see , I'm afraid to tell you that …I _killed _him " answered snape proudly , waiting for an encomium from his Master like :

_** Great job , sporty ! **_**OR**_** ,This is the best thing you've ever done in your life with me, **_**OR**_** , you have gained the title of a Master of the Dark Arts, how can I reward you ...I could make my official assistant or my right hand **_ snape was expecting more encomium , but all he heard was ;

" Oh , okay no _problem_ we can unhand him , after all we didn't need him that much!.." sighed Lord Voldemort.

" I'm HERE! " came a shout from behind them , it was a young boy's voice ; very familiar voice , " _MALFOY_ !" whooped Harry .

Draco was running in the dark trying to catch his lord on time , he was holding a _large heavy stereo_ in his arms, No _wonder_ why he'd be late and exhausted , " I fetched you what you'd asked me to bring my Lord " said Malfoy breathless beholding his Master , " Ah , _well done_ , draco _well done_ !, now let's get started " said voldemort acclaiming , snape wasn't sure about this whole changing in plans idea , he wondered if this was a joke , a silly one , he assigned his wand back to his pocket under his cloak .

The twin brother said " _Master_ , do you mean it ??" and his sister said hastily;

"Are we going to have " Yes , yes my Dear ! " answered Voldemort ," Thank you my Lord "

Gasped the twin sister," I beg your pardon My Lord , but , we're ready for _WHAT_ ?" puzzled snape ," Oh , snape don't be _silly_ , have you forgotten , we're going to have a _party_ ??" said the Dark Lord ," But you said after destroying Hogwarts !" replied snape , " Oh , how many times do I have to mention it , there was some changing " .

"In _plans_!" continued Harry, "Ah, you see now Mr. Potter is so excited, Draco push the button".

Malfoy didn't care about Harry , he was so astonished and happy at the same time about the party thing , and he had completely forgotten about Harry and how much he hated him since the day he met him , anyway at the great hall all the students with their teachers were there Hermione and Luna arrived lately to the great hall after the battle ; and they both saw Ron and Ginny in their pajamas with professor Lupin ," We have to find Harry !" cried Hermione , " There is no one in the castle , everyone is here , how come he's not with you ??" Asked Ron " I don't know !?" replied Hermione . " Hey, did you s" said Ron .

Hermione couldn't hear what Ron was saying because of the noise , echo and replication of all the sounds and voices of the students who was crying and scramming ,all the professors tried to comfort them , but it was no use ; they thought it's the end , they will die .

" _SILENCE_ ………" came a deep strong shout from someone and within a second the calmness, quiet , quiescence and serenity spread to the whole suspense of the hall . Hermione gazed at the old man who was standing in front of the gate's hall and she smiled warmly at him and thought ;

** he's always at the right place in the right time **.

"Draco, come on, where's the music?" yelled Voldemort at Malfoy.

"Didn't I tell you to push the button?" ," Yes , but it's not working !" said Draco who was pressing the _play _button repetitively , Harry who couldn't curb his enthusiasm push Draco aside and said ;" You _idiot_ , there is no tape in it, _where _is the cassette tape??" , Draco who had skipped the first humiliation word , and neglected Harry's attitude pulled the cassette tape from under his cloak and said " I forgot to inject the tape !" , Harry didn't wait and he gobbled the tape from Draco's hand and before he insert it, Voldemort shouted ;

" Wait , there is something missing !" and he stared at the dark sky pulling his wand and waved it directly to the sky and muttered with a spell that snape didn't hear it well ,then in a few seconds he was dazzled with bright lights shining , glittering , flaming , sparkling and glistening in the sky like a fireworks , both Harry and Draco gasped observing the beautiful sky which was dotted with gleaming and glazing stars , the twin brother said whispering :

" Is that a massage or what ??" , " indeed , I want to invite all the students in the school " replied Voldemort . snape gazed at the shining sky smiling and whispered :

"_JION US AND ENJOY_ !",

"_LET'S HIT THE PARTY_ !" , snape didn't move , he kept staring at the sky neither admitting nor accepting that his Master , the most powerful wizard is acting like that ,he wondered if he got crazy , mad , manic ,queer, insane or jerky, there is no way he could qualify this awful thoughts ; supposes it's true ! what could he do ? smack him down to

recover his lost mind….??.

Snape glanced from the two boys and the twin death eaters to Lord Voldemort , he couldn't say anything , he just kept waiting for someone to interrupt and tell the truth about his Master being insane, after a three seconds came a noise beyond the castle's gate , snape recognized that all the students gathered to celebrate the party with Voldemort after they had red the shiny ongoing massage in the gloomy sky , " Ah , _wonderful_ , what do you think snape , am I clever ..??" asked the Dark Lord ." No comment !" snape answered in an ennui voice ,Draco immediately actuated the stereo and all the attendance ejaculated the moment they heard the music ,the randy, loud music

Made everyone prancing , dancing and singing , even Potter and Malfoy were dancing and singing , everyone were rebounding the lyrics with the Female singer as she said ;

Oh baby, baby , was I supposed to know

Oh baby, baby , I shouldn't have let you go

Tell me baby cuz I need to know

My loneliness is killing me ( and I )

I must confess I still believe ( still believe)

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time !

Snape was so confused and he felt dizzy of all that noise and murmured, " _Britney spears_ ??

Are they kidding me ??" .

Hermione , Ginny and Ron found Harry and they all danced together with Draco ,of course .

Voldemort was singing too and he heard someone screaming his name and he turned ,

" DD my old pal !! where have you been, aren't you dead ??" gasped Voldemort hugging his old pal professor Dumbledore , " Well , I'm not dead, someone we know didn't spell the _charm_ right , he was stupid " laughed Dumbledore deeply and so as Voldemort ,snape heard them talking and he was so surprised to see the headmaster alive , he thought that he was suspecting , or that old man might be a _ghost _, snape jumped and screamed loudly ;

" How come you're _alive_ , _I killed you_ ??" , Dumbledore laughed again and said nearly sneering at snape " When will you learn snape??, you didn't spell the words right , you said _Avata_ not Avada so because of that silly mistake you made , I _collapsed _for awhile ."

"I did not, inarticulate, dummy old man," yelled snape.

"You did to, I heard you, I'm sure of it," explained Dumbledore.

"Did not,"

_"Did to,"_

"Did not,"

_"Did to,"_

"Could you please stop yelling, that is no one's fault, let's have a good time and forget about that for a while, Deal?" Voldemort interrupted to stop the fight and he took Dumbledore away and left snape behind ,snape's part ended here ; he couldn't do anything

There was no mission to succeed , nothing to do except dancing and having fun with a bunch of morons he'd always hated.

He looked there and there everyone was dancing, Draco with Harry and his annoying

Friends, Crabb and Goyle , pansy with Luna , professor McGonagall was dancing with professor Lupin, Lord Voldi (or that what snape called him , after he knew that his Master is nothing but a total _GEEK_ ) with DD , snape's foe; it's just like watching a horror movie , loud music and shrill songs fill all over the place , overset , botheration and nuisance everywhere, snape thought :** How could they dace without getting tired , and why didn't they change their pajamas, I have to get some rest , or I'll lose my mind ** it was _midnight _, for so many people this is the best time for _celebrating_ , but the students didn't have time to change their pajamas , that's the _funny_ thing .

snape stepped backwards and he screamed loudly , though no one heard him , and he _collapsed _on the wet grass.

"COME ON , _wake up_ !" someone shouted from behind the wooden door, snape opened his eyes feeling dizzy, and the man behind the door kept on knocking, hammering the door, it was early in the morning; the sun was shining brightly glassing its beams at the window of the room where snape was laying at the floor, snape pulled himself on his feet, he heard the birds caroling, warbling and jargoning lovely melodies outside flying in the deserted avenue which was full of life at that splendid morning, with its fresh breeze.

"Open the door! _wake up_, you're _late_!" shouted the man again, snape looked around him;

Noticing the room , and he thought deeply ** Is that my **_**ROOM**_** ?? how did I **_**get here**_

The door's raping was in snape's head , just like if someone was hammering on his head , but still he felt dizzy , sickness and voluble ; he was absolutely tiered and trifling , he wished that the door could open by itself , but he opened it anyway .

Snape stared at the man with his sleepy-red eyes , and he realized the man ," _Wormtail_ ??" whooped snape " What are you _doing here_ ??" , the man looked at him and said hastily ;

"Are you nuts!? It's 7:35 you're late ! Dumbledore _called_ " ," Why would he call , hey, didn't I _kill_ him last night ?" replied snape .

"No you didn't kill him, you must have been dreaming, now come I made your _breakfast_, you have to arrive to Hogwarts at 8:00, that's impossible of course, and that's an _order _I don't want to be late on my _rendezvous_!" finished Wormtail and he descend to the stairs

Leaving snape behind.

" What the hell are _talking_ about , you're not the _Boss _here " shouted snape .

" I told you , you're _late_ I'm _late_ , and I don't know why you're _late_ , but you _woke up_ , I _leave_ , you _leave_ , end of story, _good night_ !" shouted Wormtail as he was halting at the end of the stairs waiting for snape to get down, " Now , come on , stop playing and don't ask me anything !" .

" What is it today ??" asked snape in a low voice , " _Monday_ the third of _November_ !"

Answered Wormtail calmly , " Yes I'm _back_ " smiled snape , " You're back from what ?"

Wormtail looked at snape wondering if he got crazy and thought ** why did I woke him up?, he surly lost his mind but the good thing is that I yelled at him , and he didn't do anything , hahahha .**

"This is _real,_ I'm back to my beloved _life_, my _house_!" he started to get back to his room whispering to himself, suddenly he stopped and turned "And don't you ever yell again at my face, _moron,_ or I'll kill you!" he said warning Wormtail.

The poor shaking Wormtail nodded and thought ** Oh my , his mad , I should run before he changes his mind **

"Wormtail, could you give me some _clod water_, before you _leave_ the house?" said snape politely," What about the _breakfast_ I made for you, won't you at _least_ eat it for me ?" wondered Wormtail.

"No, I don't want to eat! and hurry, I won't wait all the _day_ !, now go before I " sneered snape and Wormtail nodded again running to the kitchen .

Snape turned back to his room , every single thing was just the same, the letter from _Hogwarts_ on the table , the books was on his bed , books and papers on the small wooden office at the corner , and the wood was next to the fire place , except that the fire was extinctive ; every thing was just the same , he walked to the window and opened it , the sun shine dazzled him for a second ,he could respire , snuffle the fresh morning breeze , that fair weather makes him in a good mode for the rest of the day ,snape whispered to himself wondering ;

** How strange ! last night the welkin was rainy, cold , dark and stormy, and now it's fine, The sun is raising again like it was a **_**mid-summer's**_** day , wonderful !**

Snape kept gazing at the street and listening to the beautiful melodies , rhymes and tones

That came from the little flying lovely-colored birds , he was thinking about that horrible _nightmare _he dreamt of , and he inferred that maybe the bad weather last night was the cause of that long nightmare , actually to snape the ambience always controls his mode ; and that's why he didn't beat Wormtail for his rude attitude with him .

At this moment Wormtail burst in with a cup of cold water and he gave it to snape saying ;

"_Anything else_ , Master snape ??" , " No , no , you can leave now !" said snape, and Wormtail obeyed as he closed the wooden door behind him .

Snape turned to the window , drinking the cold water watching Wormtail leaving the house , and he whispered to himself , " It's good to be _home_ again " and he sighed deeply staring at the serenity , refinement , fineness blue sky and the whiteness stratocumuli that shines like the golden sun and he wondered ;

** How could the days be so fine , still ,****serene,****featureless and glacial without feeling the warmth of the beamy sun ??**

**The End **


End file.
